


The New Lodgers

by WeAreTheHurricane



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheHurricane/pseuds/WeAreTheHurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting where S4 left off. Annie's gone, and Hal, Tom and Alex are still grieving. Tom wants Allison back, and Hal feels lonely. But what will happen when another vampire turns up at Honolulu Heights? What will happen to Hal's world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Lodgers

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted on my fanfiction account at fanfiction.net called 'we are the hurricane'.

I reach my arm to stop my alarm clock. It was quarter to seven in the morning, but I still had to get up. It was just what I had to do. I reached over and picked up my super awesome, new glasses. Hopefully they would be a good addition to the day.

 

I just rested for a bit before getting up, practising using my eyes for the day. I looked around at the posters around the room, varying from the Hunger Games to Panic! At The Disco. I rolled over in my bed with a sigh and got up.

 

I'd already designed by clothes for the day. I strip down and put on the skinny red jeans, white singlet and black blazer, with my black and blue hair still all crazy. I go to the bathroom to brush it down to a normal state, and I put one of my high school friend's homemade hair clips in. It's three bits of fabric sown together, one massive, one small and one just medium, to make it look like a flower. I have a black, red and white one, so it contrasts with my clothes fairly well.

 

I brush my teeth and get my bag. It's packed for the busy day ahead, so I just zip it up, get my phone, keys and iPod and leave. The bus is pulling up to the bus stop when I leave my house, so I run to catch it. I show the driver my crumpled bus pass, and he nods, and I go over to my friend, Leona. “Whatcha doing?” I say to her, as she's on her Samsung Galaxy.

 

“Temple Run,” she says. “Shut up, I'm up to one million points.”

 

“That's graceful,” I joke, and she swears at the top of her lungs. Everyone turns around and looks at her. “Lost it?”

 

“Ran into a tree,” she says, putting her phone away like nothing happened. “Are we really going today?” she asks. I smile.

 

“Of course!” I say. “I've got everything we need.” I give her a mischievous smile. “Only if you're up for it, of course.” She glares at me, and rolls her eyes.

 

“Yes, stupid, I'm coming,” she says. “We'll get off at Kingsgrove. Tashika drives us the rest of the way.”

 

“The concert starts at twelve,” I say. “It's going to be a blast! Muse all day! I feel like shuffling,” I lean back in my seat. “We'll have to listen to Muse the whole journey. Starting...” I check my watch. It hits seven thirty. “Now!” We plug our earphones in quickly, and press Muse.

 

_Annie always made breakfast._

 

_It's not like Hal had got used to it, or anything. He just missed it. He had a cup of tea ready for him when he got up every morning, and there was always a plate of food, the quality varying on Annie's mood. When Hal got up today, there was no Eve to wake him up, no Annie to cater to his food, just a silent table where Alex sat, reading, and Tom just ate. It had been like this for a month now, when he got back into his routine and got off his rehabilitation. He hardly talked to Tom and Alex anymore, Tom and Hal only talked in their workspace and Alex and Hal talked when they needed to._

 

“ _I'm going somewhere today,” Tom says, looking up at them from his breakfast. “It's about time I went and gave Allison that surprise.”_

 

“ _What are you going to do?” says Hal, smiling cheesily. “You just going to walk up to her door?”_

 

“ _Great surprise!” Tom checks his watch. “Yeah, I better go, and yeah...”_

 

“ _Good luck!” Alex says, and she hugs him. “Bring her here.” She kisses the top of Tom's head. Hal had been noticing they've been growing close. “You guys are like, the perfect couple.”_

 

“ _Right,” says Tom, a bit embarrassed. “See ya, Hal.” Hal stood up and shook Tom's hand before Tom left._

 

_Shit, Hal thought. It's going to be awkward with just the two of us. He looks over to Alex, who's fidgeting with her fingernails._

 

“ _You should get a holiday, you know,” says Alex, looking at him. Hal frowns. He didn't expect her to say that._

 

“ _What?”_

 

“ _You. Holiday,” says Alex, laughing inside at his puzzled expression. “Somewhere nice. Remote. Well, not exactly remote, but...”_

 

“ _Nice,” says Hal. He's actually considering it. “Yeah, that's a good idea.”_

 

“ _Make sure you're actually able to cope with everything. Like, if you're still wanting blood, you'll take it. Then you can come home and restart rehab,” Alex laughs._

 

“ _You really think I'd be able to cope with that?” Hal says. “If I drink blood, I won't come home. I'd be stranded, forever. I don't think I'm ready.”_

 

“ _Somewhere where you'll be distracted. Somewhere that relates to you.”_

 

“ _Australia?” Hal says. “Really? Australia?”_

 

“ _Cheap, beautiful, amazing,” Alex says, crossing her arms, “I went there with my brothers.”_

 

“ _Right.”_

 

“ _I've already booked tickets,” Hal puts his hand to his face._

 

“ _So really I have no choice,” Hal says, folding his arms._

 

“ _No, not really. Your bag is packed, I have booked hotels-”_

 

“ _Hotels! Not just one hotel?”_

 

“ _-plane flights, and I've given you some money. You need to get clothes. Honestly, I had no idea why I had a crush on you. I'm basically hitting myself for that.” Alex then sighed. “If I didn't have a crush on you, I wouldn't be dead.”_

 

“ _I've said I'm sorry about that,” says Hal, bowing his head. “And I'm really sorry. For drinking your blood and everything.”_

 

“ _Yep,” says Alex, just looking down at the mess Hal and Tom made. “You better go, plane to catch and everything.”_

 

“ _Alex-”_

 

“ _And I don't want you to be late-”_

 

“ _Alex!”_

 

“ _What?” Alex looks up at him, and he's smiling at her._

 

“ _Thanks,” he says, and goes over to hug her. It's awkward and embarrassing and short, but they enjoy it and Hal leaves. Alex lets out a sigh._

 

We reach Kingsgrove and I see Tashika's car in the distance. “Leona, c'mon!” I scream and I run to her car from the platform. She's waiting in the front seat, and I get in the back. As soon as the door closes, she drives off. “Tashika, Leona isn't in the car yet!” I exclaim. “Go back!”

 

“Ha, ha, not a chance,” says Tashika, and she turns away from the car as we're at a red light. I can see Leona running in the distance. “Because, you see, Summer, I have been wanting you for a while. And I know you can deliver.” I sigh. That's what all of my friends except for Leona come up as. Lesbian sex needing losers. I roll my eyes. If sex is what she wants, I'll do it to get her off my case.

 

“Look, tomorrow we can do whatever dirty things you wanna do,” I say. It's not like I'm a virgin. I'm fine with this. My body can be too hot to handle sometimes. “Just, today, I wanna go to this concert.”

 

“Ha, I don't want sex, you stupid girl,” she says, and I frown. “Nah, I want _so_ much more. You see, I've been hiding something from you. Something, a bit more... life risking. Zero percent of survival.” She gets out a knife from her bag. Oh, shit. “I've been hiding a lot from you and Leona. I'm not exactly... normal. Far from it.” She suddenly gets black eyes and fangs.

 

I scream.


End file.
